Bouts de Vie
by La Fourmii
Summary: SUITE de "Tu veux venir au bal avec moi ?" Harry et Draco ont décidé de reconstruire leurs vies ensembles. Mais comment deux sorciers si différents peuvent-ils ne serait-ce que cohabiter ? Ensemble d'extraits de vie très courts, retraçant les mésaventures de notre couple préféré.


_Plusieurs d'entre vous ont été étonnés de voir "Tu veux venir au bal avec moi ?" s'arrêter. Il est vrai qu'il me restait encore quelques idées en tête. Voici donc la **SUITE DE "TU VEUX VENIR AU BAL AVEC MOI"**. Il s'agira plus de courts extraits que d'une véritable fanfiction, retraçant la vie de Harry et Draco après avoir décidé de construire une vie ensemble. Il serait grandement préférable d'avoir lu "Tu veux venir au bal avec moi?" avant de lire "Des Bouts de Vie", parce que je ne compte pas expliquer tous les détails ici...  
><em>

_Le rythme de publication risque d'être chaotique, puisque je n'ai aucune idée de tout ce que je veux écrire... _

_**Ipiu** : merci pour ta correction et bon anniversaire ! :D_

_Petit résumé de "Tu veux venir au bal avec moi ?" : Après la guerre, Harry, Draco et cie retournent à Poudlard pour faire cette dernière année qu'ils n'ont jamais eu l'occasion de valider. Draco trouve Harry extrêmement sexy et fait ce qu'il peut pour le mettre dans son lit, à commencer par lui proposer de venir au bal de Noël avec lui. Harry finit par accepter et, alors que tout semble aller pour le mieux, Pansy rappelle Draco à l'ordre. Draco met fin au balbutiement de relation qu'il entretient avec Harry et ils se séparent.  
>18 ans plus tard, en voyant que Scorpius et Albus (les fils respectifs de Draco et Harry) sont amis, Harry entreprend la même démarche que Draco, en lui demandant de venir au bal de Noël du Ministère avec lui. Après une bonne partie de jambes en l'air, Harry et Draco admettent qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour essayer de se reconstruire une vie à deux.<em>

Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire :D

**.**

**Des Bouts de Vie**

**Extrait 1 : On reste amis, pas vrai ?**

**.**

_Janvier 2018_

_Godric's Hollow_

_._

-Malefoy ?

-Je préfèrerais que tu l'appelles Draco, maintenant.

-Tu me remplaces par Draco Malefoy ?

-Tu m'as bien remplacé par un joueur de Quidditch écervelé et je ne m'en suis pas plaint.

-C'est vrai, s'amusa Ginny.

Son sourire était le miroir de celui de Harry. Malgré leurs différends, leur tendresse et leur complicité passées persistaient.

-Sauf qu'entre Simon et moi, ce n'est pas sérieux.

-Pas sérieux depuis presque deux ans… N'essaie pas de me faire croire à tes salades !

-Peut-être, céda Ginny. Mais n'essaie pas de détourner la conversation. Malefoy et toi ?

Harry rougit.

-Oh, ne prends pas cet air étonné, la rabroua-t-il. Tu savais bien que cela finirait par arriver.

-En effet, confirma la rousse. Je l'espérais même.

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent puis il fronça les sourcils.

-C'était bien entre nous, expliqua-t-elle. Mais au fond, j'ai toujours su que tu serais mieux avec lui. Depuis Poudlard.

-Ne te dénigre pas, assura-t-il. On a passé de bons moments tous les deux.

Ils laissèrent le silence s'étirer entre eux et rappeler à leurs esprits les souvenirs de leur passé commun. Tout n'avait pas été rose, mais ils avaient réellement formé un couple, puis une famille. Ils s'étaient aimés.

-Enfin, bref ! Pas la peine de ressasser ! s'exclama Ginny en rigolant. Maintenant dis moi, que comptes-tu annoncer aux enfants ?

Son sourire était machiavélique.

-Penses-tu leur faire la même annonce qu'à moi : "J'ai à nouveau couché avec Draco Malefoy et cette fois, je crois bien que c'est sérieux." ?

-Bien sûr, répondit Harry.

Ginny le regarda comme si une mandragore lui sortait de la tête.

-Je plaisante, précisa Harry voyant qu'elle n'avait pas saisi sa pointe d'humour.

Elle referma précipitamment la bouche.

-Idiot, marmonna-t-elle avec un sourire. Et plus sérieusement ? On ne peut pas tout cacher aux enfants…

-Sincèrement, répondit Harry, j'imaginais que ne rien leur avouer serait notre meilleur choix. Je veux dire, ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir ce genre de choses, ce sont des histoires d'adultes.

-Ce n'est pas très honnête, lui reprocha Ginny.

-Si tu veux de l'honnêteté, Ginny, il faudra aussi leur présenter ton charmant Simon, répliqua Harry d'un ton amer.

-Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire, s'énerva Ginny.

Ils se murèrent dans le silence, s'arrêtant juste à temps pour empêcher une nouvelle dispute d'éclater. Ils ne formaient plus un couple, ce genre de comportements aurait dû être inutile.

Ginny se leva de table, déposa, par habitude, leurs tasses dans l'évier et lança le nettoyage d'un coup de baguette.

-Je devrais y aller. Merci pour le café.

-Attends ! s'exclama Harry en se levant pour la rattraper par le bras.

Ginny se retourna. Son visage était bien plus dur qu'avant.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle froidement.

Harry baissa brièvement les yeux.

-Il… il faudrait que tu parles aux enfants.

-Tu veux que ce soit moi qui annonce à Albus que tu te tapes le père de son meilleur ami ?

-Quoi ? Non !

-Tu veux que je leur parle de Simon en premier pour que tu ais l'air mon stupide ? Non, ça ne me dit rien.

Elle paraissait en colère et Harry n'aurait su dire pourquoi. En même temps, il lui annonçait qu'il avait trouvé un nouvel amant, moins d'une semaine après leur divorce. Ce genre de nouvelles n'avait pas pour but de la faire rire. Toutefois, il n'arrivait pas à s'en vouloir : elle l'avait trompé. Et c'était ce genre de raisonnement qui faisait que, même sans Draco, ils n'auraient pas pu rester en couple.

-Ce n'est pas ça qui m'intéresse, tu fais ce que tu veux de ton "ami", rétorqua Harry aussi calmement qu'il le pouvait. J'aimerais que tu parles aux enfants de notre… séparation. Ils ont besoin d'être rassuré et… tu sauras trouver les mots pour le leur dire.

-Oh… bien sûr ! répondit Ginny.

Elle avait retrouvé son sourire, marque de sa dévotion maternelle sans faille. Les enfants étaient bien la seule chose sur laquelle Harry et Ginny s'entendaient toujours parfaitement bien.

-Comment ont-ils pris la nouvelle ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oh… tu les connais, répondit Harry en se passant une main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Ils avaient déjà compris, surtout James.

-Bien sûr…

-Ils espèrent juste que les disputes s'arrêteront…

Ginny soupira.

-Je leur parlerai, ne t'en fais pas, promit-elle.

-Merci.

Ginny s'éloigna et récupéra sa cape dans l'entrée. Elle se retourna pour dire au revoir à Harry.

-On reste ami, pas vrai ? demanda rapidement ce dernier.

-Je…

Elle soupira à nouveau.

-On reste parents, avant tout.

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Pas moyen d'y échapper, hein ? plaisanta-t-il.

-Au revoir, Harry.

Ginny pressa doucement son bras et sortit. Harry la suivit des yeux le long de l'allée et resta un moment à contempler le jardin, bien après qu'elle ait transplané.

"Au revoir, Harry." Dans sa tête, les mots de Ginny résonnaient comme un adieu. Il était pourtant sûr de la revoir. Ginny l'avait bien dit : ils restaient parents.

Mais cet adieu marquait la fin d'une partie de sa vie. Des moments qu'il ne verrait plus jamais. Le couple Harry et Ginny était fini désormais. Il lui disait au revoir à jamais.

Pour mieux commencer une nouvelle vie.

.

**NdA** : L'extrait suivant est bien loin d'être prêt mais je sais déjà ce que je veux y mettre. C'est un début. Tout ça pour dire qu'il n'est vraiment pas nécessaire d'attendre la suite, elle n'arrivera pas immédiatement...  
>A la prochaine fois ;) Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire :)<p> 


End file.
